My December
by lil jake
Summary: DG-Songfic to Linkin Park's My December, extremely fluffy.


* * *

My December

_This is My December  
This is my time of the year  
This is My December  
This is all so clear..._

White swirled bleakly through the air, melting into a grimy slush as it hit the ground. Twenty-six year old Draco Malfoy pulled his thick cloak tightly around him, as he made his way swiftly to his destination. He let out his breath as he stepped through perfectly polished glass doors with gleaming brass handles, onto the rich, wine-coloured plush carpeting of the fancy store. An elegant, elderly woman stepped up politely, gesturing toward the back room.

* * *

_And I  
Just wish  
That I didn't feel like there was something I miss_

Twenty-five year old Ginevra Weasley sat, brushing her long auburn hair, as she looked longingly at herself in her mirror. She wrinkled her nose at the pink surroundings that clashed so terribly with her hair, but that she'd chosen anyway when she was six. Her bedroom at the burrow was still as warm and inviting as ever, and she smiled slightly as she breathed in the cozy cinnamon smell of the house, and as she watched six figures zip by her window outside on broomsticks. But her smile didn't reach her chocolate-coloured eyes.

* * *

_And I  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

"Did you really think I felt that way, Ginevra? Did you really think we could have something? Do you think I can really give up everything I have, everything I am, for you? You really are just a silly little girl."

* * *

_And I  
Just wish  
That I didn't feel like there was something I miss  
And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you..._

Draco cursed himself for ever even thinking of saying such words to the only girl he knew he would ever love. He sighed heavily to himself. What he couldn't take back, perhaps he could make up for in material wealth. He knew it was a fairly futile stab at reconciliation, but it was all he had. He let out a short, harsh laugh. He was laughing at himself. How ironic that it would end up that he, Draco Lucifer Malfoy, most sought-after and wealthy bachelor in all of England—in all of Europe, for that matter—would end up back here in Devierre's Jewelry shop, only five years after the scene he had been responsible for the last time he'd stepped into this shop? How ironic that he was here, looking for something to make up for the words he'd said five years ago. How ironic that it would now be him doing the asking.

* * *

Madame Devierre shook her head pityingly. It really was a sight to be pitied, when Draco Malfoy came back, obviously looking to find something "worthy" of that Weasley girl. The daughter of a prominent and rich wizarding family herself, she strongly felt that old money should be kept within a tightly-knit circle. But even she had gasped when Draco had so callously rejected the poor girl, quite literally throwing her heart at her feet and then stomping on it. And even she had to hold back a derisive laugh when Draco had stepped into the store, looking more lost than she'd ever seen anyone look, ever. It was not a look that became him.

* * *

_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

Draco had gone through the past five long years pretending he was above such emotions as…love. Those who loved were to be pitied, and looked down upon. Love was a weakness. But he'd soon realized it was a weakness that everyone had to live with. And that maybe he _wanted_ to live with it. Or maybe he just wanted to live with her. Either way, he'd realized his mistake.

* * *

_This is My December  
These are my snow covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need_

Ginevra made her way downstairs, meaning to walk into the kitchen, and forage for something to eat, but she just had to stop and laugh as her young niece, Cecilia, the six year old daughter of Fleur and Bill, came running in from outside, snowflakes still clinging to her dark coat, which stood out strikingly against her white-blonde hair. Ginny picked her up and twirled her around, wishing that she had a daughter. Bill and Fleur came trailing in shortly after, Bill's blue eyes dancing and Fleur looking thoroughly put out. Ginny soon guessed the reason, as Fleur had a good deal of snow all over the front of her. Bill was laughing so contagiously, however, that Fleur couldn't help but smile, and lean up to kiss her husband. Ginny turned away from them. Yes, she was over the incident. But seeing her brothers fall in love, and get married, and have children, had always been something she had looked forward too. Providing, of course, one day the same would happen to her. Well, she'd most definitely fallen in love. And apparently he just didn't. And Christmastime always brought that back.

Molly walked in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her red-and-white gingham apron. She smiled as Cecilia squealed "Grandmums!" and attached herself to Molly's leg. Molly then turned to Bill and Fleur and asked politely if they would please tell the quidditch stars outside that dinner was almost ready but she was going to need a bit of help. Molly then turned to Ginny, who immediately volunteered her services and walked after Molly, into the kitchen. Ginny was set to work chopping up some vegetable, which she did with quite a bit of force, considering. Finally, Molly had to wrench the knife away from Ginny, to stop her from potentially hurting herself.

"Alright, what's wrong? Don't tell me it's him, again…"

"No…no, Mum, I'm fine…just a little…uh, stressed, that's all."

"Stressed? Ginevra, it's _Christmas vacation_."

"Yeah, well, uh, my job…it's…been really demanding…lately?"

"Gin, you're the editor of Teen Witch Weekly. Your job is _always_ stressful, but you cope very well and you know that!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I've just finally cracked under pressure, alright!"

"Honey, it's alright if it's him."

"It's not."

Molly raised one eyebrow, and continued basting the ham.

"Really, Mum. I don't need him anyway," Ginny gestured around her, "This is all I need."

* * *

_And I  
Just wish  
That I didn't feel like there was something I miss  
__And I  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

"Draco, let's look in here, please!" A giddy Ginny was tugging happily on Draco's hand.

"Madame Devierre's jewelry?" Draco raised one eyebrow, "Really, Gin."

"Come on, please?" Ginny pleaded, making a face so cute, even Draco couldn't resist.

"Alright, alright," Draco rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled into the shop.

Once inside, Ginny rushed about, ooh-ing and aah-ing at the beauty of the jewels, the jewelry, the chandelier, the crystal cases, everything. Suddenly, she stopped abruptly. Draco craned his neck to see what had to be so beautiful that it had stopped _his_ Ginevra in her tracks. It was a necklace. Nothing more, nothing less. But it wasn't any old necklace, it was dazzling. Platinum, and with a single diamond pendant, it was beautiful in its utter grace and simplicity. Below it was a matching engagement ring and wedding band set. Madame Devierre had scooted her way over, and was now extolling to Ginevra the absolute perfection of the hand-crafted piece, and the impossible-to-find perfect diamonds used.

Ginevra was still staring in awe, and Draco, as well, now. Because he knew, though the store did nothing so tacky as to display the price, that this particular necklace and wedding ring set would cost enough to even set _him_ back quite a bit. Oh, it wouldn't be any _trouble_, but it was enough to make a wizard as wealthy as him blink. Because this was a magical piece of jewelry. So set with charms and enchantments and protection spells contributed by only the most powerful of wizards. And he also knew that the rings could only be worn by those who's true love was purest and most powerful. And that made him hesitate.

Ginny turned back to him, and motioned for him to come closer. Madame Devierre's eyes had widened at Draco, and flicked surprisedly between the two, as though comparing them. In a moment, however, she decided it was not her business, and that she'd do better to focus on the Malfoy heir than with whom he consorted.

"Planning a wedding?" Madame Devierre inquired.

"A wedding…" Ginny sighed at the thought.

"A wedding…?" Draco looked quite startled. He hadn't been planning on it, not any time soon. Sure, Ginny was a beautiful girl, and he could even fancy himself in love with her, but a wedding? And what would his father say?

Ginny turned and looked slyly around at Draco, "What do you think, Draco? Marry me?"

"What…I…uh…" Draco sputtered, for the first time in his life, inarticulate. Madame Devierre looked highly amused.

Ginny began to look slightly hurt. "What, Draco? Is it that hard to think of marrying me?"

"Uh, I, well…" Draco trailed off, thoughts flashing through his head rapidly. Marry her? As in, spend the rest of his life with her? And his father? What was he supposed to do about that? And did he _want_ to spend the rest of his life with her? He certainly didn't think so, not at the moment, anyway. Anyway, he'd always wanted to be the one to ask. Naturally, so the girl could feel how entirely he adored her, so she could realize how special she was, that he, Draco Malfoy, was asking her to marry him. And did he _love_ her? Draco Malfoy didn't love. If he ever married, it would be for convenience, or possibly to further his riches. And in the few seconds that these thoughts rushed through his head, he made his decision quite quickly.

"Gin, I can't marry you."

"Why…why not?" Ginny looked close to tears, and it was all Draco could do to not reach out and hold her. Mentally, he smacked himself. Why would he need to hold the girl? He didn't want to marry her, and he most certainly didn't _love_ her.

"Gin…this is…should I say, was, fun. But it would never work between us, you know that."

"I…I thought we got over that…in school…" She trailed off, a single tear running down her cheek. And they had, hadn't they? She'd gone through months of hell from Ron before he'd finally accepted it. Lucius and Arthur had gotten into a public brawl, so speedily covered by Rita Skeeter, not once, but twice. The Slytherins and Gryffindors had ignored them completely. And yet, they'd made it through. She'd figured that if he'd stick through something like that, he'd stick through anything. Apparently, this was not the case.

"Gin…" He looked pityingly at her, "don't cry…you'll ruin your make up."

She looked at him in disbelief. Ginny wasn't aware Draco could be so cruel…well, she was, but not to her! Unable to speak she simply gaped.

"Did you really think I felt that way, Ginevra? Did you really think we could have something? Do you think I can really give up everything I have, everything I am, for you? You really are just a silly little girl."

She gasped and flew at him, but he easily brushed off her punches. Holding her back from him, he tried to make amends.

"Gin-girl, my father…"

"Don't…you. Ever. Call me that. Again." She hissed dangerously. "In fact…don't…you. Ever. Speak. To. Me. Again. Ever."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sure, Gin."

She looked at him, her brown eyes stormy. He stared straight back, his silver ones implacable. And she walked out of the store, and out of his life, forever.

* * *

_And I  
Just wish  
That I didn't feel like there was something I miss  
And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you..._

He'd called. Oh, he'd called. And he'd floo-ed and he'd owled, and he'd even attempted to get her brothers to run messages. But she'd stayed stubborn. Because if there was anything you didn't want to do to a Weasley, it was hurt their pride. And he'd sunk into a depression. And he'd realized that he did. He did love her. And he'd give it all away, everything, his name, his money, his background…just to have her back.

And I give it all away

Just to have somewhere to go to

He'd give it all away to be with her right now, celebrating Christmas. Perhaps with a child, or two. To complete his work at the Ministry and come home to her beautiful face, her smiling eyes, and her unconditional love. To come home to their children, their house, their life. To come home to her.

Give it all away To have someone to come home to

Ginevra looked warily at the calendar. She had all of December off. This was her time. This was her December. Now, why that sound so lonely to her?

* * *

_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

Later, she was outside with everyone. Ron and Hermione, and their baby boy, James. Harry and Blaise Zabini, of all people, who were set to be married in February. Bill, Fleur, Cecilia, and their other child, a four-year old Jessica. Fred and George, and Angelina and Alicia, their respective wives, as well as Fred and Angelina's twin three-year old boys, Jeremy and Jason, and George and Alicia's twin three-year old twin girls, Danielle and Amy. Percy was there, with his wife Penelope, both of whom were, at the moment, "too busy" for children. And Charlie, his wife Sarah, and their five-year old boy, Michael.

The adults were playing with their children, Fred and George attacking Percy with snowballs, and Ginny was watching the scene from a few feet away. She turned abruptly as she heard Molly calling her, frantically. Breathing out quickly, just to see the fog form, she began to jog toward the house. Molly gestured her inside, and helped her remove her coat and scarf. Molly then smiled slightly, and informed her that she had a visitor. Ginny's first thought was that she hoped it wasn't Colin, asking her out…_again._ Crossing her fingers, she walked into the living room.

"Look, I like you as a friend, but the answer is always going to be _no_!" She sighed, as she walked through the door. She looked at the family photos on the wall, avoiding Colin as much as necessary. A deep chuckle startled her.

"I haven't ever asked, so why is it always no?" The voice asked. She twirled around, gasping.

"Draco! Draco…what…what are you doing here?" Then her voice turned colder, "I thought I told you never to speak to me again."

He held his hands up, "Before you shoot me, hear me out?"

She scowled at him, but flung her hand at him carelessly, which he took as a gesture to mean "go ahead".

He immediately closed the space between them and pressed his lips fervently to hers. She opened her mouth in protest, and he used this as an opportunity to enter. She struggled briefly, until she realized he wasn't ending it anytime soon. And it was impossible not to melt in one of Draco's kisses. He finally pulled back and she tried to step away. Upon finding she couldn't, she gave him her best glare.

"You can't…_do_ that!"

"Can't I?" He asked, in that infuriatingly arrogant manner of his.

"I…I…"

He pressed his forehead to hers, keeping his arms locked securely around her waist, "Marry me, Ginevra?"

"Marry…you…what?" She asked, her mind still reeling from the kiss.

Making sure to keep one arm around her waist, he slipped a ring onto the ring finger on her left hand. This was not such a feat, as she was still in a fair state of shock. Keeping contact with her, he slid down her body until he was kneeling in front of her. Draco then pressed a kiss to her left hand and looked up at her, his silver-gray eyes, as always, implacable. She took him in, every aspect. From the fact that he was wearing a perfectly tailored charcoal-gray Armani suit, to the stray strand of silver-blonde hair that was falling in his face. From the fact that he was holding her as if he'd never let go, one hand resting on the back of her thigh, the other gripping her left hand as though she might fly away, to the sparkle in his silver eyes and…dare she think it? The flash of nervousness and hope there. To his perfect lips, his perfect teeth, his perfect features, and the aura that surrounding him, that seemed to shout "I'm _perfect_!"

She took a deep breath. And looked down at her hand. Gasping, she brought it up to her face, to examine the platinum and diamond she'd admired five years ago. And she looked down at him again, awe and wonder filling her face.

Draco looked up at her, and whispered, so softly, she wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly, "Please."

He rose, still keeping contact with her body. He let go briefly to take out another ring, and place it on his left ring finger. He held it up and both of the rings glowed brightly, a pure, ethereal white. "I love you."

She looked at him in awe, and then wariness crossed her features. She blinked, twice, "But…but…what about your father? Your family? Your name?" She asked, challenging him to answer.

"I'd give it all up, for you, Ginevra. I've been lost these past five years. I'd give it up to have somewhere to go to. I'd give it all up, to have you to come home to."

He looked at her intensely.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like I love you?"

"Yes, I'll cry. And then I'll ruin my make up." She choked back a laugh.

He pulled her close to him, and she buried her head in his chest, inhaling his scent. "And your answer?" He murmured, his lips brushing her ear.

"Yes," She whispered. "Yes."

_This is My December  
This is my time of the year  
This is My December  
This is all so clear._

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
